


Not Pining

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, Laboratories, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony wouldn’t call it pining. Not in a million years. He doesn’t pine. Pining is for Victorian damsels, or widows waiting for their man to come back from the war. As much as he understands that waiting, he’s not pining.Rhodey’s been on some diplomatic envoy for two weeks.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Not Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Fifteen - Pining

Tony wouldn’t call it pining. Not in a million years. He doesn’t pine. Pining is for Victorian damsels, or widows waiting for their man to come back from the war. As much as he understands that waiting, he’s not pining. 

Rhodey’s been on some diplomatic envoy for two weeks. He’s wining and dining with the royalty of some country that bought Tony’s bombs on the black market. Tony could just go for a visit, but Rhodey told him it was a delicate situation. As if he couldn’t be delicate if he wanted. He has tact, he can navigate delicate topics. 

Instead, he’s just puttering around his lab, poking things and unable to really focus. He bought a new car that needs to be overhauled, so he sits down to take that apart, but his mind keeps drifting to Rhodey’s hands, and his voice, and his laugh. Tony shakes his head. 

“Friday, play the lab footage from last week, tests 4 and 5 of new war machine updates,” Tony says, hoping in the front seat of the convertible. 

She says nothing, just plays the asked for footage. Test 4 started with him throwing sour patch kids at Rhodey. It was extremely relevant to the updates. He pulls up the specs of the war machine leg braces. There’s got to be a more streamlined way to integrate this. He keeps glancing up at the video playing. It seems like Friday hasn’t cut any of the in-between stuff, so he’s treated to Rhodey catching his wrist, kissing it softly. 

Tony glances down, feeling the same bolt of heat he had in that moment. He flicks away an irrelevant piece of the projection, spinning it to look at the underside, but his eyes are drawn back to the video just as Rhodey’s lips meet his, watches Rhodey push him back against a bench, hitch him up on it. 

“This is what you do when I’m gone for more than a week?” Rhodey’s voice startles him. Tony blinks and cranes around. Rhodey’s leaning against the wall. How did he not hear Rhodey come in?

“Oh, this?” Tony points at the video. “This is perfectly good testing footage ruined because you were horny.” He raises an eyebrow. 

“I was horny?” Rhodey scoffs. “As if you weren’t giving me bedroom eyes all morning.” 

“These are just my eyes.” A grin is tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Uh huh.” Rhodey pushes off from the wall and leans over the door on Tony’s side, carding a hand through his hair. 

Tony tips his head back into Rhodey’s palm, feeling some of the worry fall away. Rhodey leans down, lips hovering for a moment above Tony’s before kissing him. He’ll never get tired of the way Rhodey kisses him; like he’s something to be treasured, someone to be treated gently. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Rhodey says, pulling away. “Bet you’ve been down here the whole time I was gone.” 

“Was not,” Tony says, defensive. 

He definitely was, but it wasn’t pining. He was keeping busy. 


End file.
